The Molecular Cytogenetics Core was involved in the following projects:1. Detection of IgH rearrangements in CD138+ purified tumor cells from patients with MGUS or SMM. Collaboration with Dr. O.Landgren (Medical Oncology Branch, CCR, NCI), NCI Protocol #: 10-C-0096, Natural history of monoclonal gammopathy of undetermined significande (MGUS) and smoldering myeloma (SMM). 2. Detection of IgH rearrangements in CD138+ purified tumor cells from patients with multiple myeloma. Collaboration with Dr. O. Landgren (Medical Oncology Branch, CCR, NCI), NCI Protocol: Carfilzomib, Lenalidomide, and Dexamethasone in Newly Diagnosed Multiple Myeloma: Clinical and Correlative Phase II Study. 3. Comprehensive characterization of a panel of malignant mesothelioma cell lines using array comparative genomic hybridization (aCGH) and spectral karyotyping (SKY) (collaboration with Dr. G. Klorin, Dr. O. Glebov, Dr. E.Rozenblum, Dr. F.Kaye, Dr. R.Walker, Dr. P.Meltzer).4. Delineation of complex chromosomal rearrangements and identification of IgH translocation partners by FISH mapping in multiple myeloma cell lines, detection and delineation of non-IgH aberrations. Karyotypic characterization by SKY of multiple myeloma cell lines and subclones, hybridoma clones with single human chromosome (collaboration with Dr. W.M.Kuehl).5. Spectral karyotyping of a set of multiple myeloma cell lines and short term cultures, comparison of FISH and SKY data (collaboration with Dr. M. Kuehl and Dr. A. Protopopov).6. Immortalization and comprehensive characterization of a human ovarian adenocarcinoma cell line derived from an Ashkenazi Jewish patient (collaboration with Dr. E.Rozenblum).7. Delineation of chromosomal rearrangements produced in clones of monocytic leukemia cell line U937 by RAG- and I-SceI- induced breaks (collaboration with Dr. P.Aplan).